


The Fault in Our Movie Choice

by sconesandtextingandmurder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, The fault in our stars, always read the freaking book first, just a wee hint of destiel, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sconesandtextingandmurder/pseuds/sconesandtextingandmurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean glances at the brightly lit marquee.  “Ok, I’ve seen the ads for that one.  They’re calling it the ‘feel good movie of the summer.’”</p>
<p>“Which one?” asks Charlie.</p>
<p>“The Fault in Our Stars.”</p>
<p>“Um” says Charlie, as Sam whips his head around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fault in Our Movie Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ganseyiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganseyiii/gifts).



Dean steers the Impala towards the sparsely populated far end of the multiplex parking lot. Too many teenagers driving around here to put his Baby at risk. He parks and shuts off the engine.

Sam sits beside him in the front seat. Charlie and Cas are in back. They all look a little stunned.

“Okay, I was serious.” Dean says to them. “Too much shit going on in the world and we need to do something normal for a change. Like go to a movie. That’s what normal people do, right?”

Sam still looks suspicious, but he nods a little in agreement, clearly warming up to the idea. 

“Like, I don’t even want to deal with an action movie. Just something nice and light.” He studies at the brightly lit marquee. “Ok, I’ve seen the ads for that one. They’re calling it the ‘feel good movie of the summer.’”

“Which one?” asks Charlie.

“The Fault in Our Stars.”

“Um” says Charlie, as Sam whips his head around.

“Have you read the book?” Sam asks his brother carefully.

“Too busy trying to save the world, Sammy. Let’s go.”

Sam and Charlie exchange a long look. 

“I’m not sure that’s the one you want.” Sam says.

“Why? It’s a chick-flick?”

“Not exactly” says Charlie. “It’s just not what you would call….uplifting.”

“Is there an apocalypse in it? Angel war? Open portal to Hell?”

“Not a one.” Sam says with a small smile.

“Cas?” Dean looks over his shoulder to where the angel’s been sitting quietly.

“Whatever you’d like is fine with me, Dean.”

“Then we’re going.” Dean punctuates this with a smack to the steering wheel.

They climb out of the car and walk towards the box office. Once they have their tickets, Dean stocks up on popcorn, candy, and vat-sized sodas. Loaded down like pack mules, they find seats in the auditorium.

****

A little over an hour later, Augustus Waters has lit up like a Christmas tree and Dean is sitting rigidly with his mouth hanging open. Sam reaches over and gently removes the precariously balanced popcorn bucket from his lap. 

****

Thirty minutes after that, Cas is openly sobbing, his face pressed against Dean’s shoulder. Dean looks at Cas in helpless confusion, then back at the screen. 

“What the fuck?“ Dean whispers to no one in particular. 

****

Dean’s still sitting in shocked silence when the credits finish and the house lights come on. Charlie and Sam have gathered up the remains of their snacks and drinks and are waiting in the lobby. Cas wipes his nose on the sleeve of his trench coat.

“Okay?” he asks Dean.

“Do NOT.” Dean hisses. He stands and yanks Cas to his feet. He glances around to make sure the theater is empty before pulling Cas in for a quick hug. “Oh my God, never let me choose the movie again.”

Sam and Charlie are waiting when they stumble out of the theater.

“I tried to warn you.” Charlie says, not unkindly.

“This is why you always read the book first.” Sam says, vindicated at last.


End file.
